This invention relates to a improved fuel system for internal combustion engines and a novel method of operating such engines and more particularly to a system which "burns" an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide in order to increase the efficiency and reduce the undesirable emissions of such engines. In light of the high fuel content and explosion characteristics of hydrogen peroxide, it has been proposed and various attempts have been made to utilize such as a fuel additive for internal combustion engines in order to provide a power "boost" thereto. The following U.S. patents are representative of such technology wherein hydrogen peroxide either alone or in aqueous solution is utilized as part of the fuel mix for internal combustion engines either by injection into the intake system along with the normal fuel-combustion gas mixture or by reforming the hydrogen peroxide prior to its combination with such fuel mixture: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,538 issued May 25, 1976, 3,963,000 issued June 15, 1976 and 3,985,107 issued Oct. 12, 1976.
Such systems, however, require rather complex preparatory equipment and a high degree of operational caution because of the explosive nature of hydrogen peroxide. Also in such known systems, the hydrogen peroxide because of its highly explosive nature, in effect lowers the octane rating of the resultant fuel (makes it easier to burn) and can cause undesirable pre-ignition thereof, i.e. engine knock. There accordingly remains a need for a system which utilizes the high fuel content of hydrogen peroxide in an efficient manner with both existing engines and those specifically designed for this purpose.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a fuel system for internal combustion engines and a novel manner of operating engines incorporating such fuel system such that increased power and fuel efficiency is achieved in part by the more complete combustion of the fuel mixture which in addition reduces undesirable exhaust emissions, i.e. produces a higher percentage of CO.sub.2 and a lower percentage of NO.sub.x.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved fuel system such that the use of catalytic converters in current autombiles may be eliminated.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by introducing a charge of a pre-determined amount of an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine during the power cycle thereof and after ignition of the normal fuel mixture thereof. The hydrogen peroxide in the charge is decomposed so as to produce additional oxygen which enables more complete combustion of the fuel mixture. The water present by reason of the aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution turns to steam to additionally supply an increased vapor pressure within the combustion chamber to increase the power or torque thereof and to additionally in effect wash down the cylinder walls so as to produce a cooling effect that somewhat reduces the operating temperatures within the chamber so as to minimize the amount of NO.sub.x produced
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.